


Pretty

by EthanTheAnnus



Category: Original Work, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Character Background, Character Death, Character Study, Death, Emotions, Murder, OCs - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Other, Victim - Freeform, Wings Of Fire; Alternate Canon, but not really because your just seeing how well his parts would sell on the black market, lulling your victim into a false sense of security, oc study, then flirting with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: “I… I uh, came here for something… so I should probably get that and go…” Dust trailed off awkwardly as a dangerous spark lit Reedair’s gaze. He felt the odd hybrid’s tail wind around behind him, a clear message:Don’t try to leave.“Ah, but you’re so pretty,” Reedair said quietly, leaning in closer to Dust. The SandWing swallowed, feeling hot under his scales despite his fear.-OR-One of Reedair's early victims.This is about my hybrid oc Reedair, who kills dragons to sell their parts on the black market- what he can't sell, he eats.
Relationships: Reedair & Dust
Kudos: 7





	Pretty

The pale, shivering dragon circled the plateau yet again, his wings trembling in the cold mountain air. He could see the dragon below him, sitting on the edge, seemingly staring out at the view. 

Whoever this dragon was, he wasn’t sure he could trust him. After all, the dragon below hardly looked like a fellow SandWing; in fact, they didn’t look like anyone he had ever met before.

Finally, deciding the dragon looked harmless enough, the SandWing set himself down on the plateau. He shivered, tucking his wings into his sides, the cold of the rock seeping through his talons and under his scales, leeching the warmth from him.

He almost turned tail and fled, then. Almost decided that whatever stupid rocks he had been ordered to retrieve from here, no matter how great their healing factors, weren’t worth him freezing his scales off.

Then he remembered the fierce reputation of the one who had sent him; a ruthless descendant of General Six-Claws, who he didn’t dare cross. His gaze drifted back to the strange dragon sitting at the plateau’s edge, curiosity burning in his veins.

“You’re wondering who and what I am,” came a voice from the direction of the dragon perched on the plateau’s edge. The SandWing stiffened; the odd creature hadn’t turned, hadn’t moved at all, and he’d been sure he hadn’t made a sound when he’d landed.

Cautiously, he stepped closer to the other dragon, until he stood beside him. The SandWing could have gasped when the oddly built dragon turned his gaze upon him, his eyes a bright, dazzling blue. 

“Who are you?” The SandWing breathed.

“I am Reedair,” the odd dragon replied, with a slight incline of his head. “I’m a hybrid, if you will. Something between a MudWing and a Skywing. And you are?”

The SandWing shifted his weight self-consciously. “Dust. I’m pretty sure it’s obvious, but I’m a SandWing. And my parents weren’t as… creative as yours.”

Reedair chuckled, an odd laugh, somewhere between the airy laugh of a SkyWing and the deep, throaty chuckle of a MudWing. 

“My parents didn’t name me, I named myself.” Reedair’s gaze turned to the view once again. “They abandoned me. All I have left of them is my name, if that.”

Dust lowered his gaze. “I’m sorry.”   
  


Reedair let out another odd laugh, and Dust felt a strong urge to liken it to that of a hyena. “Ah, they don’t deserve my remembrance. They abandoned me when I was barely old enough to hunt for myself.”

“My parents deemed me fit to serve at a year old,” Dust put in, trying his hardest to sympathise with this strange, strange dragon. He seemed lonely, as if he hadn’t talked to another dragon for quite some time.

Reedair turned to Dust, with a soft, small, sad smile. “Good parents seem in short supply here on Pyrrhia.”

Dust laughed. “I’m starting to think they’re a thing of fiction.” 

“But what of you?” Reedair pushed himself to his feet, nodding at Dust. “Surely you’d be a good parent.”

Dust looked down at his talons, feeling hot under his scales. “I guess. I mean, if I find the right dragon…”

Dust lifted his head, meeting Reedair’s gaze, seeing an odd light shining in them. It seemed akin excitement, but with some darker undertone. Whatever the case, it made Dust nervous; he was suddenly hyper-aware that Reedair was a stranger, and not someone he even really  _ knew  _ or could trust.

“I… I uh, came here for something… so I should probably get that and go…” Dust trailed off awkwardly as a dangerous spark lit Reedair’s gaze. He felt the odd hybrid’s tail wind around behind him, a clear message:  _ Don’t try to leave. _

“Ah, but you’re so pretty,” Reedair said quietly, leaning in closer to Dust. The SandWing swallowed, feeling hot under his scales despite his fear.

“I’m… just average…” He mumbled, looking down at his talons. “No one notices me.”

Something sharp pricked the soft scales of Dust’s chin, and he felt his head slowly lift. His eyes met Reedair’s blue ones, the hybrid’s talon digging sharply into his chin.

“Pretty,” Reedair repeated firmly, but as his gaze slid over Dust, the SandWing felt more like he was being examined, inspected, rather than appreciated. “Thin horns. Perfectly shaped eyes. Not a scale out of place.”

Reedair then drew back, smiling at Dust. This time, however, his smile was not friendly or welcoming. This time, his lips were drawn back to display wickedly sharp teeth. Dust’s eyes barely had time to widen before those same teeth were sinking deep into his throat, making his world go red, and then finally, black.

His final sight was that of Reedair leaning over him, looking very pleased with his latest victim. His tongue had swiped over his jaws, and he’d uttered a final, single word.

  
“ _ Pretty _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't post much oc stuff, but this boy is near and dear to my heart, as murderous and terrible as he is.


End file.
